


White

by MermaidLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lance (Voltron), Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Parent Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidLance/pseuds/MermaidLance
Summary: He was captured.He escaped.He was saved.He is the White Paladin.





	1. Chapter One

_ “Lance!” the Green Paladin called out as she watched one of the Galran Soldiers come up behind the Blue Paladin, bashing the butt of a blaster against the boy's head and knocking him unconscious. The young girl ran in the direction of her fallen friend, only to be caught up in a fight with another soldier as Lance was dragged away. Pidge screamed into her comms for help as she watched the boy she thought of as another brother get hauled away.  _

 

  * ••



 

Lance let out a grunt as he was thrown back into his cell. He stayed where his body landed on the ground, the latest session with the Druids having been one of the more draining ones. After he regained some of his strength he dragged himself to a wall, propping himself into a sitting position. Lance looked down at his legs, one normal, one bionic. Just like Shiro's arm. Lance let his head fall back against the wall with a small ‘thump’. He bit into his lip hard enough to break skin, letting the metallic taste of his own blood to ground him. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of breaking him. 

 

Lance looked over to the other body in the corner of the cell. The other was obviously still knocked unconscious, having been hit by one of the guards when he had tried to stop Lance from taking his place  once again  on the Druids’ table. He gave the person in the corner a pained smile. 

 

It's not his fault he couldn't stand to see someone who looked so much like Pidge be hurt. 

 

As soon as Lance had been thrown into this cell after being captured and had woken up to see Matt, Pidge's older brother, bent over him and looking at him in concern, Lance had made a promise to himself. He was going to get Matt back to Pidge, no matter what it took. So now, in addition to the wounds from his own torture sessions, he had those from taking Matt's place in the Arena. Matt hated that he kept taking his place, hated that he was putting Matt above himself, a Paladin of Voltron. But, of course, Lance hadn't mentioned that Pidge was out here. He wanted it to be a surprise for when Lance broke him out. 

 

Lance stood up shakily and walked to Matt, shaking the older boy's shoulder to rouse him. 

“Matt, you gotta get up. It's almost time.”

The other groaned.

“Time for what? There's no school in a Galra prison.” Lance chuckled at that.

“No, there isn't. We're getting out of here.” Is what Lance said. But he knew only one of them was going to be able to get out. Someone had to stay back and hold off the guards. 

 

Matt turned and stared at him. 

“What's the plan?”

 

  * ••



 

“Lance!” 

Lance would have chuckled at the near deja vu, if it wasn't for the pain erupting in his side as the blasters were shot at him as he watched the pod that now held Matt Holt hover in the air, and then shoot off. Despite the pain taking over his body as his legs crumbled under him, Lance went down with a smile on his face. He had set the pod to hale the castle once the pod was far enough away. Pidge would be getting her brother back. It was worth the pain.

 

Besides, he still had the rest of the prisoners to free.

 

  * ••



 

Lance rushed the last prisoner into the pod, using his now pair of bionic legs to go faster than he normally could. He set the injured creature within the pod, constantly looking behind him, taking a tick to shoot at incoming guards. He was just about to jump into the pod, with the last batch of prisoners, when the Galran ship suddenly lurched to the side and the sound of screeching metal paired with deafening roars filled the space around them. Lance's heart skipped a beat as he dared to let hope fill his chest. 

His team had finally come for him. 

A stray tear slipped from his eye as he watched from viewing windows as the lion's shot past. One, two, three, four,.....five? Lance's face scrunched up in confusion as Blue went by. He watched as the Lion's landed so their pilot's could board. 

 

He watched Matt exit his Lion, quick to have his little sister's back. Lance felt his heart being crushed. 

Blue had a new Paladin.

They weren't there for him. They were just there to take out more Galran ships.

**_They didn't need him anymore._ **

 

Lance climbed into the pod, quickly flying off with the prisoners, ignoring the sting of tears in his eyes. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Go check out my friends new story, give her some love!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666576

Lance landed the pod on the planet of Junima, a peaceful planet within the coalition that he had sent all past prisoners he had helped to escape. He helped natives tend to the injured prisoners, after forming his own alliance with the natives. 

 

Voltron was not to know he was here. 

 

  * ••



 

The planet of Junima had 4 moons. 2 came out every night, the other 2 once a month. Lance loved sitting on a hill, looking up at the small pale pink moon and the larger silver moon. They were gorgeous. On the night that all four moons were scheduled to finally be in the night sky, Lance was beyond excited. He sat on his spot on the hill as the two regular moons showed first. Then, a medium sized moon with a soft green hue to it appeared. Lance stared at the sky in admiration as he waited for the fourth and final moon to show up. 

 

It took nearly two more hours for the final moon to appear, but it was worth it. The moon was huge, obviously closer to the planet. It shined brighter than the rest, with a blue glow. 

 

Lance had a few minutes to admire the scene, before he felt a pull. A very distinct, familiar tug on his very soul. A gasp left his mouth as the blood drained from his face. The tug came again. Lance stood shakily before bolting back to the city. Quickly explaining to the people what he believed to be happening, he was able to grab a small pod. He was quick to get in and shoot off in the direction of the moon. 

 

He was on the moon within the hour, exiting the pod to stare around in pure awe. The moon was covered in ice and snow, which was the reason for the bright glow that the moon let off. The light bounced off the frozen moon easily. Lance trekked through the snow, following the pull on his chest. His breath puffed out of him, forming small little clouds in front of his face as he shivered. This went on for hours, Lance was sure he was going to die if he didn't turn back soon. Just as the thought passed through his mind, the ice beneath his feet gave way and he plunged into the freezing water below. Within seconds his breath had been ripped from his lungs and he was sinking like a rock. He couldn't move his arms or legs, the shock of the icy water taking all his mobility. Even if he had been able to move, he couldn't tell which way was up or down, the water black around him. Lance choked as his lungs tried to take in the freezing water. The panic he had been feeling started to fade, instead being replaced with complete numbness as he felt unconscious draw closer. He felt his eyes begin to fall closed.

 

The last thing he saw was a sudden flash of blue, as two gigantic turquoise eyes stared up at him from the depths. Then everything was dark.

 

  * ••



 

Lance came to, choking up water. He lied on a slowly warming metal surface, shivers wracking his body as he coughed up the water in his lungs. He stayed there, eyes closed as he tried to gain back his breath. When he finally started feeling slightly better, he slowly sat up, looking around. 

 

He was in a Lion. But not any of the Voltron Lions. The inside had a bright chrome finish, and the eyes’ glass panels were the same turquoise that he saw before he passed out. The same turquoise that lit up the symbol in the middle of Voltron's chest. 

 

Lance was still shaking as he slowly approached the pilots chair, looking out the glass to see they were still on the moon, but now back on the surface. Lance felt an invisible force  _ push  _ him into the chair as the force pushed at his mind. Lance rested his hands on the controls and nearly shrieked as the console lit up the same brilliant turquoise. Lance's breathing picked up as what he now realized was the Lion, continue to pry into his mind. 

 

_ “My Cub. You've finally found me.”  _  the Lion spoke. 

Lance was frozen in the seat. 

“I-I thought we had all the lions?” he called.

A chuckle rang through Lance's mind. 

_ “My Cub, you have all the Lions for Voltron. The creators of the Lions were there first paladins, and now they have a new generation of paladins. I am the White Lion. I was created to be stronger. King Alfor only ever presented me to one other. A man he saw fit to be my paladin, but he was not. I did not want him, I wanted you. I have been waiting for you, my Cub. You are my True Paladin.” _

 

Lance's voice shook. 

“Then why did Blue choose me? And Red, for a short amount of time? Why me? I-I, I'm nothing special!”

 

_ “On the contrary, my dear Cub, you are the most special. My paladin can control all the lions, when needed. My paladin is the true leader of Voltron, for the Voltron Lions, are my kits. My children. And only the most worthy are able to pilot me. Only you, are worthy.” _

Tears streamed down Lance's face as a feeling of love and warmth filled him. He embraced the feeling, wiping at his eyes. A small smile fell onto his face as he placed his hands back on the controls. 

 

“O-Ok…..L-Let's go back to Junima, White. We can talk more there.”

He pushed the controls forward and they flew into the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments! Y'all know comments are my favorites!


	3. Chapter Three

As soon as Lance landed White on Junima he went back to shivering, the adrenaline of finding the Lion gone, now replaced by the bone-deep coldness the water filled him with. A soft purr filled his mind and not only did White turn up the heat….she also turned Lance's seat to reveal a small panel opening. Lance got up and reached into the space, pulling out a blanket, as well as a pillow. As he was pulling his hands out, he brushed across something else. Lance furrowed his eyebrows as he pulled the blanket and pillow out, then reached back into the panel. His eyes widened as he pulled out what could only be the White Paladin Armour.

 

The armour seemed to be exactly like the Black Paladin armour, after a negative effect has been put on it. The undersuit was white, while the armour itself was black. The helmet was different, though. Instead of the typical Paladin helmet, this helmet reminded Lance more of a Blade mask, obviously made to hide the face of the wearer. It was mostly black, with small white parts. The eyes and markings on the mask, were the same turquoise as everything else. Finally, all accents were the same turquoise as always. But the V on the chest of the armour was also turquoise. Lance ran his hand over the armour-  _ his armour-  _ eyes wide with wonder. Another chuckle ran through his mind.

 

_ “Yes, it is your armour, my Cub. But do not worry about it now, you must rest.” _

 

Lance nodded, a silent agreement, before putting the armour back. 

“First, I have to go explain what's happening to the Junimanians. We're on their planet, after all.”

 

_ “No, my Cub, I will handle it. Rest. Warm up.” _

 

Lance sighed, hearing it in his new lion's tone. He wasn't going to change her mind. With a nod Lance climbed back into the pilot's chair, blanket wrapped around him and pillow behind his head. 

 

“Goodnight, White.” 

 

_ “Goodnight, rest well my precious Cub.” _

 

  * ••



 

Lance slept for a total of 2 days, and when he woke up the Junimanians were there with food and drinks, ready to hear the story of how Lance had found the magnificent Lion. Lance smiled during the whole retelling, despite the near death experience. 

 

“White Paladin, what do you plan to do now?” 

 

Lance took a minute to think about this, looking up at the White Lion. 

 

“I think we will start working to help free planet's on our own. At this point, I'm sure Voltron has either stopped looking for me, or decided I'm dead…. so no need to spring this on them. As far as anyone knows, I'm not Lance anymore. If you ever get questioned, just refer to me as the White Paladin, or Azul. It was my code name in the prisons.”

 

The leader of the planet nodded. 

“We are truly grateful for you and what you do, White Paladin. If you ever need a place to stay, or rest, may you always be welcome here.” The leader stepped back at that, bowing his head at Lance. Lance smiled sheepishly. 

“N-No need for that.” He stuttered out. “I do know I'll need rations for a while, though. It would be greatly appreciated.” He continued. 

 

“It would be our pleasure to help, Azul.”

 

  * ••



 

By the next day Lance was ready to leave. He bid the Junimanian's goodbye, leaving a communicator with the leader. 

“In case you ever need anything.” Lance had told them. 

 

Now Lance was in his new armour, flying his new Lion through space. 

 

“Where to first, White?”

 

_ “I believe the planet of Higier is in danger. My readings show they sent Voltron a distress signal many quintants ago, but Voltron has been quite busy.” _

 

Lance hummed. 

“Ok. Then let's go! How long will it take us to get there?” Lance expected possibly another day or so.

 

_ “With my abilities, mere minutes.” _

 

Lance made a noise out of confusion.

“What do you mea-” 

He was cut off by a wormhole opening before them. 

 

“Y-You….You can create your own wormholes??” 

 

His Lion laughed.

 

  * ••



 

As they exited the wormhole, Lance went over his plan again.

 

“But I'll need to get a blaster, so I can take them out from the ground and get into the base while you work the outside.”

 

At that, a piece of the dash opened and a small pedestal lifted, holding abayard. Lance grinned. 

 

“You're the best, White. Ok, let's do this!”

  
  
  


That was 7 months ago. That mission had been the first of many. Now, the White Paladin and his Lion were well known around the universe.

 

Lance slumped back in his seat, exhausted. This has been the 9th mission in the last  _ week.  _

_ “Cub, I'm getting another distress signal.” _

He nearly screamed, but merely let out a sigh.

“Where?” 

_ “The planet of Kirinia. The Galra are attacking and have taken their leader hostage.”  _

Lance nodded. “Open up a wormhole 2 planets away. From there, activate cloaking. We're going to catch them off guard.”

He received a purr within his mind, and watched the now familiar wormhole open before them. 

 

Lance rushed into the heart of the base, looking back to shoot at the sentries chasing him. He busted the door to the control room open, prepared to shoot at the Galra typing on keys when-

 

“Kolivan?” 

 

Lance could even hear the disbelief in his own voice. The Blade member looked up, unmasked face meeting masked face. 

“White Paladin. I assume you are here to free this planet. There is no need, my Blades have already set codes to ruin all Galran machinery, and taken care of the soldiers here.”

 

Lance's face was slack with surprise.

 

“O-Oh. Thank you for your work. I guess I will be going…. then..” Lance moved to turn around, only to have Kolivan's hand rest on his shoulder. 

 

“White Paladin, I know who you are under the mask.” The gruff voice spoke. 

Lance turned back around, wide, scared eyes still hidden behind the mask. 

“H-How?” 

“The Blue Lion warned us long ago. Before you ever left. The Lion's had warned us before you were ever captured, that you would do great things. They would like the Blade to work with you.”

Lance was shocked, to put it lightly. He lifted his hand, his touch making the mask before his face disappear. He cleared his throat. 

 

“If it's what the Lions want, the White Lion and I will work with the Blade. But all knowledge of my true identity must be kept secret.”

 

Kolivan nodded.

“Your decision will be respected. Let us finish here and we will go back to the Blade's Headquarters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have art!!


	4. Chapter Four

~~~~~~~~~~~~__~~~~

Lance spent any down time he had at nearby Blade bases. As he trained and became better, he came to see the Galra spies as family, Kolivan quickly becoming a second father to him. Throughout his time at what he now considered his new home, Lance learned and unlocked many new things about himself, his new family, and his Lion.

~~~~  
  


_ “Lance!” Kolivan called from the doorway to White's hangar. He had been joined with the Blades for nearly 3 months now.  _

_ “What is it, Koli?” He called from where he sat on one of White's front paws, cleaning his assortment of weapons.  _

_ “I have come to tell you of a distress signal. A planet in the Ribo Alpha system has sent it out. We will be heading out soon.” The leader told him, receiving a nod from the Paladin in acknowledgement. _

_ “White and I will create a wormhole. What are the details, and the plan?” Lance stood, posture bleeding confidence and authority. Being with the Blades, being with White. It has done him good. Kolivan activated his mask as he turned away, hoping to hide the smile of pride on his face.  _

_ “We want you to lead the mission.” The other spoke, leaving the hangar to prepare. _

~~~~  
  


  * _••_



~~~~  
  


_ Lance grunted from where he sat on his bed, wrapping his side to keep the gauze in place.  _

_ Damn the Blade's lack of cryopods. This was definitely not the first time Lance had had to dress his wounds, hidden in his room.  _

_ He was sure Kolivan would be upset if he knew just how badly the boy had gotten hurt. Even if the leader didn't like to show how much he truly cared. _

_ Lance let out another hiss as he sprayed antibacterial stuff on the gash in his arm. He felt White's concern through their bond, and he couldn't help but smile. _

_ ‘I'm ok, Girl. Nothing ol’ Lancey Lance can't handle.’ He joked, bringing back the old nickname.  _

_ White's concern did not fade, and Lance sighed.  _

_ ‘I'm fine, really. Just might be tough to sleep tonight…. That's all. Don't worry.’ He tried to soothe his Lion's nerves. He was glad when she slowly started to calm down. Soon, once his wounds were fully dressed and he was ready for bed, Lance was lulled to sleep by White's comforting purrs.  _

_ It didn't last long. _

_ Lance's body rocketed forward, sitting him up as a scream was choked off in his throat. He scrubbed angrily at the tears that rested on his face, still haunted by the nightmare he just faced. He sat in bed, his knees pulled to his chest as he tried to calm his breathing. _

_ Lance sat like this for nearly 15 minutes before he heard something at his door. _

_ Was…. Was that scratching?.. _

_ He grabbed the small knife he kept on his nightstand and walked cautiously to the door, weapon raised. He took a deep breath and quickly pressed the button on the control panel, ready to attack whatever or whoever was there and- _

_ “Meow.” _

_ Lance looked down. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes, sure this was a figment of his sleep-deprived imagination. When he opened his eyes again though, it was still there, looking up at him in what seemed to be amusement. _

_ Standing at Lance's door, was a cat. A beautiful white cat with eyes that glowed, quite literally, a very familiar teal color. The cat itself was slightly larger than an average earth cat. Lance looked at the animal in confusion when it suddenly clicked.  _

_ “White?” He asked. A rumble was heard in Lance's mind, followed by his Lion's familiar presence.  _

_ ‘Are you going to let me in, Cub? I have come to comfort you. I wish to protect you while you sleep.’ _

_ Lance's chest squeezed, pure love for his Lion filling him. _

_ He let White in and climbed into bed. Once he was comfortable, White curled up on his chest, purring. Lance stroked her soft fur. _

_ “Can all the lions do this?”  _

_ ‘No, my Cub. Only I. Only with my Paladin, when I truly love them. Sleep now, my darling.’  _

_ Lance slept through the night peacefully, dreams filled with a magnificent White Lioness guarding his side.  _

_ From that point on, Lance never slept alone again.  _

~~~~  
  


  * _••_



~~~~  
  


_ Lance draped himself over Kolivan's back, whining.  _

_ “Koli, Ragorniky hid my mask again.” _

_ Kolivan heaved a sigh, though his eyes were full of amusement. _

_ “We've talked about why he does it, Lance. It shows he cares. He only hides masks of those he does not want to go on missions. He wishes for you to stay here and be safe.” _

_ Lance pouted. _

_ “I know. And I see him as a big brother! But I'm an adult. I'm a soldier. I'm the White Paladin, and I have a duty to the people of the universe.” _

_ Kolivan turned his chair towards Lance, pride shining in his eyes as he looked at the young man before him. The White Lion was in its Lioness form, standing behind him, guarding him. As the power bled from the boy before him, Kolivan could not feel more proud to call this young one his kin.  _

~~~~  
  
  


_ *Two Years Later* _

~~~~  
  
  


“Lance.” Kolivan's voice came from Lance's open doorway. Lance looked up from his tablet where he had been reading over schematics of a new cannon the Galra were building. He had been locating the weak points to be used against the empire during battle. The young man removed his hand from the fur of the lioness lying on the bed next to him, using said hand to push his glasses up on his nose. 

“What is it, K? Anything new on the Pingoli Project?”

“No, my boy. The Paladins of Voltron requested to meet with the Blade. They will be at the Clathulian base in a few varga. I will be meeting with them there. I would love to bring you, as you are one of our strongest. But I still respect your decision to stay unknown. Therefore, I am merely putting you in charge here until I return.”

Lance nodded. 

“I'll keep everyone in check.” The young man said, giving Kolivan a sly wink. Kolivan could not help but chuckle. 

“I know you will, my boy. Ragorniky will be here with you, as well as other blades. I and a few others are leaving now. I demand you or Ragorniky contact us if we are needed.”

“You know nothing bad ever happens, K! Don't worry!”

~~~~  
  


  * ••



The base was attacked.

Lance's breaths came in small gasps as he dived behind a wall, throwing one of his many small knives and hitting one of the centuries in the head, taking it down. He looked down at his stomach, where his hand was pressed harshly, trying to stop the flow of blood. 

“Lance! Lance, come in!” Ragorniky's panicked voice comes over the comms in his helmet. 

“I-I’m here.” Lance grits out as he stays seated, using the wall to support him. 

“White has taken care of all the ships. All the intruders have been dealt with. We're in the clear.” 

Lance huffed. 

“That's great. I'm not in the clear.”

“What do you mean? Lance, what's going on?” 

“I-I don't….. I was shot. I'm bleeding pretty bad. R-Rag, I don't know if I'm gonna make it.”

Lance heard Ragorniky take in a sharp breath. 

“No. You will be okay. We will…. We will get you patched up. I'm tracking your location as we speak. Just hold on.”

Lance hummed, vision already going dark. His eyes slowly started to close as blood loss started to make itself obvious. Lance let out a soft groan. He looked down the hall as thundering steps came towards him. 

The last thing Lance saw before falling unconscious was his gorgeous lioness running towards him, eyes blazing. 

Lance's body slumped against the wall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.....I'm becoming soft for ANOTHER ship....
> 
>  
> 
> Guys.....
> 
>  
> 
> Sniper Boyfriends™
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lance
> 
> &
> 
> Kinkade.
> 
> *screams*
> 
> Lyan/Kinkance is so hjvjgvkbbk good.
> 
> Lance deserves a soft beefcake like Ryan.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT**
> 
> GUYS!! I made a tumblr! If you don't get on ao3 often or have friends that might be interested in any of my stories, my account Is @Mermaid-Lance-Ao3 ! I'll be posting all my stories (and any fanart you guys might wanna send) there as well! Plus, you may meet some of my OCs before they appear in stories. 
> 
> So go check it out!! @Mermaid_Lance_Ao3 on Tumblr


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update after so long......
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry everyone. I'm trying so hard, but I didn't think I would be so busy this year. But I have college applications to do, gotta make sure my portfolio is good, have art to work on. It's just ahhhh. But hey, if you ever wanna come yell at me to update, you can come check yell at my Instagram @Mermaid_Lee (:

When Lance came to, it was to yelling outside of the HQ's med wing doors. He let out a grunt as he sat up, wincing as his hand flew to his bandaged abdomen. 

 

_ “Sir, you should go back to your meeting! Azul is fine! He's resting right now.” _

 

_ “Move before I'm forced to find a replacement for you. Need I remind you that it was apparently your inability to keep watch properly that caused this fiasco?” _

 

The door was finally thrown open and Kolivan marched in, stopping when he saw Lance sitting up. Lance shot him a smile, even if it was weak. 

 

“Hey K. Didn't think you would be back so soon. How was the meeting?”

 

Lance didn't get an answer. Instead he got a big Blade of Marmora leader hurriedly walking to him and wrapping him in the gentlest hug Lance had every received from the man. Lance chooses to ignore the wet spot slowly forming on his shoulder, instead wrapping his arms around Kolivan. 

 

“Hey.” Lance's voice is quiet, reassuring. “Look, I'm fine. A little beat up, sure. But nothing a little bit of healing won't fix. I'll be okay, I promise.”

 

The leader's voice was gruff with emotion. 

“If I ever get a call saying that the White Paladin is on the verge of life and death again, I'm going to kill you myself.” Lance couldn't help but laugh. 

 

“I'm sure you will. Now. How was the meeting?”

 

Kolivan stood back up and moved to sit on the cot with Lance.

 

“They were in need of the minerals you located last movement. And they also needed some of our numbers to attack a Galran base on Dumera.”

 

Lance hummed, moving to rest his head on Kolivan's shoulder. 

 

“Has Keith gotten a haircut yet?”

 

Kolivan let out a Huff of air. Lance knew he was smiling.

 

“No. He is now what you call a black haired Rapunzel. I even was witness to the mice braiding flowers into his hair.”

 

No one had to see Kolivan's smug grin as his son laughed his ass off. 

  
  
  
  


“Azul. We have an emergency in the Omiti Sector, it's urgent and we must get there right away. We need to jump.” 

 

Lance is 25 years old, and he's officially Kolivan's right hand. Even if he had been his  _ unofficial _ right hand for years. 

 

“White and I are on our way. Stand by.” Lance was quick to get to White, bursting out of the hangers. He flew her to the middle of the group of ships and quickly opened a wormhole. He watched as the ships went through, waiting for the last one before following.

 

Stepping down on the planet was madness. With weapons in place Lance sent White to go help in the air while he stayed on the ground. Lance rushed off into the flaming planet as White's thrusters roared behind him. 

 

Lance throws himself behind a crumbling wall as lasers are shot at him. He reaches into one of the packets on his belt and quickly throws a handful of it's content in the direction of the shots. The pebble-sized bombs were small, but their explosions were not. Lance held himself against the wall as the explosions rang loud in the air, creating a crater where their once was a plethora of Galran sentries. Lance huffed as he moved forward. 

 

“Lance!” Ragorniky's voice came through his com. “The planet is done for, it's due to blow any minute now! We can't find any life signatures, you've gotta get out of there.” His voice was urgent. 

 

Lance was about to call for White when he heard cries for help. Lance looked to the sky where White was already hovering, waiting for him. He ran into the building the cries came from, despite the flames. He rushed through crumbling hallways until he came to a burning nursery, where a woman was with her arms wrapped tightly around a blanket. She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears as she coughed from the smoke.

 

_ “Please!”  _ She cried. He rushed to her, only for her to push the bundle of blankets into his arms and force him backwards. 

_ “My life force is almost gone…. Please, save my baby. Save him!”  _ Her cries grew louder as the building began to shake. 

 

The planet was about to explode. 

 

Lance tried to grab onto the woman.

_ “Ma'am! I can get you out of here too! Take me ha- _ ” the building shook again and the woman let out a scream as parts of the house collapsed on her. Lance held the crying bundle closer to his chest as dust flew around them. He held the child closer and ran, not stopping until he's out of the building and safely in White, flying back through a wormhole. The last thing he hears before the wormhole closes is the planet's end. 

  
  
  
  


Lance finally looked down at the bundle in his arms once he knew they were completely safe. The blankets were a forest green, though you wouldn't be able to really tell with how dusty they'd become in the fire. A few corners were even singed. He pulled the back the area of the blanket hiding the child's face. 

 

Lance already knew he loved the baby.

 

The baby was probably the equivalent of 4 Earth months. The baby's skin was nearly the same caramel brown as Lance's, though slightly darker. The little bit of hair on the baby's head a very dark brown, but not quite black. His ears were pointed, almost like an elf or Altean. The baby had two little bumps on its forehead, making Lance let out a little giggle when he realized they were the beginnings of horns. The baby finally opened his eyes and Lance's breath caught in his throat. 

 

They were the same eyes that begged him to save their baby. The baby's eyes were a bright orange. Just like his mother's. 

 

Lance softly ran his thumb over the baby's cheek, rubbing away some soot. The child's hand slowly raised up and a small hand was wrapped around Lance's thumb as big orange eyes looked at him in awe. A tear slowly ran down Lance's face as he smiled down at the baby. 

 

“Hey little guy…..I think I'm gonna be your new Daddy. What do they think about that?”

 

The baby's laughter was the most precious thing Lance had ever heard. Lance's eye was caught by a small white square on the one corner of the blanket that wasn't ruined. 

 

_ Kaisav _ read the loopy black cursive. 

 

Lance leaned down to kiss the babies head, right between the little horn stumps. 

 

_ “Hello, Kaisav McClain.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's finally here.... For those of you that read the original White, I'm sure you'll remember my precious OC Kai. Which will be in this story A LOT. Sure, In the original he didn't have horns....but if I just had to. He'd look so cute!!! He's my son and I love him so much..I'd die for him and he's not even real, ahhh. 
> 
> (I swear I love my OC Ragorniky too. But. Like. K A I.)
> 
>  
> 
> Make sure to leave comments :D I love Kudos and all, but I love comments the most. The more I see, the more motivated I feel 😁.
> 
> Also!!! Fun fact!!! There is fanart of Kai from the original (so without the horn bumbs). And I cried when I got it all that time ago!!! If you want to see it, you can either message my Instagram (@Mermaid_Lee) or comment and I'll post it with the next update :D


	6. Chapter Sox

Lance stepped off of White's ramp, holding Kaisav tightly as he walked to the control room. When the door closed behind him he looked up at his fellow Blades, his family, with a small smile. 

 

“So, I guess I'm a father now?”

 

There was quiet. And then there wasn't. 

 

_ “Do I get to be an uncle?” _

 

_ “Is it a male or female?” _

 

_ “I bet the child would look best in a miniature uniform.” _

 

Lance ignored the chatter, instead focusing on Kolivan as he stepped closer with the baby.

 

“Kolivan….. Will you be Kaisav's grandfather?”

 

The day will go down in history as the first, and only, time Kolivan has ever cried in front of all of his men. 

  
  


_ He said yes. _

  
  
  
  


Lance sighed as he plopped down on a chair in Kolivan's quarters, finally having gotten the now 6 month old Kaisav to sleep. 

 

“I'm dying. Send my regards to the others, Pa.”

 

Kolivan let out a huff of air.

 

“You know Ragorniky is open up babysitting. Very open.”

 

Lance looked over at him, giving him A Look. 

 

“Need I remind you that, outside of battle, Niky is the clumsiest creature in existence? Last week he dropped his mask. His mask that is attached to his hood. The mask that  _ disappears _ . We spent two _ hours _ looking for it.” 

 

Kolivan nodded. “I see what you mean.”

 

Lance laughed and then sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

 

“But you know….I wouldn't mind if… you wanted to watch him.” That pulled a small grin from the Galra's face. 

 

“I'd love to.”

  
  
  
  


“P-P-”

Lance's eyes widened as his head snapped to Kai, who was looking at Lance from his little playpen. 

 

“Oh dear lord. I swear if your first word is penis I will skin Niky alive.” Lance grumbled as he pulled out his space phone.

 

“P-P-....PaPa!” 

 

As Lance started crying, he cut off the video he was taking. He picks up Kai, kissing his chubby little cheek.

 

“Say it again!”

 

Kai's little smile as he put his cubby hands on Lance's cheeks made Lance's heart melt. 

 

“Papa!”

 

Lance laughed as he swung his son around I'm his arms, rushing to the control room.

 

“PA! HE SAID A WORD!” Okay maybe the yelling was a bit much, considering it looks likes half the crew were about to shit themselves. But Lance was excited. Kolivan turned towards Lance.

 

“What is it? What's going on?”

 

“He….he called me Papa!” Immediately the others were gathering around, speaking loudly to try to get their names on the little boys tongue. But this seemed to only scare him as he began to cry.

 

“Papa! Papa Papa!” Lance hushed him, holding him close. 

 

“It's okay, Kai.” Lance grinned, tears still pouring down his face. “Papa's got you. Papa loves you.” He pet his son's head as he began to calm down. 

 

“Papa's here.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Fucking hell Kluzoy, I said MOVE.” Lance and White rammed into the ship that was about to be blasted by a cannon, barely escaping themselves. Ragorniky's voice rang through his com and immediately Lance was on edge. 

 

_ The first time I let him watch Kai and already he's calling I swear if he hurt my kid he won't have to worry about having any of his ow- _

 

“Lance! Kaisav! H-He… He's…”

 

Lance's chest ached as panic set in. 

 

“He's _ what? _ Niky if anything happened to him I swear on-”

 

“He's _ walking!” _

 

White stopped completely. Lance's face went blank. 

 

“I missed his first steps…”

 

“No, I think it's  _ because _ you're gone that he's going! I was sitting on his little mat thing with him and he saw that green jacket of yours across the room and suddenly he was over there grabbing it!”

 

Lance sniffled, despite the growing smile on his face. 

 

“Guess it's not my jacket anymore…” he chuckled.

 

“As much as I love the touching moment, we've got more fleets coming in, Azul. We need to focus!” Another voice rang in. Lance sighed.

 

“Niky. You better get some damn videos.”

  
  
  
  


Lance sighed as he finally plopped down on his bed, ready for a nap. 

 

“Lance.” Said person groaned as he saw a Blade standing in the door. 

 

“Whaaaat. What do you want?”

 

“Kolivan is on call with the Paladin's of Voltron. They demand his right hand be present.” Lance groaned once more, before getting up to put his paladin armor back on. Finally, he slid his mask back on. 

 

“Let's get this over with.”

 

Lance walked into to the control room, letting the door slide shut behind him. On the screen were the paladins of voltron. He already wanted to leave. Instead he simply walked to stand next to Kolivan, posture straight as he allowed the confidence and authority he's learned throughout the years leak through.

 

They looked so different. 

 

“Paladins. This is my second in command. The White paladin.” Kolivan's hand came to rest on his shoulder. “My son.”

 

They all looked shocked. 

 

“We didn't know you had a son, Kolivan.” Shiro spoke up. 

 

“He is not my son by birth, but by choice. Now, I do not believe we are here to discuss my family life.”

 

Allura was the one to speak this time. 

“You are right. Let us get to work. We are on course for the Zoylopian system. We believe there may be a ring of Galran bases there that lead back to a high point in the Empire's power. If we can find and destroy the bases we may be able to come closer to the end of this war and possib-” Allura was cut off by the doors opening behind Kolivan and he and crying filling the room. Instincts kicking in, Lance was already rushing back to grab Kai from the Blade holding him.

 

“Hey. Hey. It's okay. Shush baby boy.” Lance plopped the two year old boy on his hip, bouncing him softly before going back to Kolivan's side, Kai still on his hip, clutching to his armor. Even with the mask on and voice distorted, Kai seemed to recognize his father, as he calmed down immediately. Small sniffles echoed in the room.

 

“I believe you were saying something about the Ring of Galran bases in the Zoylopian system. I was sure I told  _ someone _ -” Lance snapped, head moving to face the others. “ to inform you that we have already taken the bases down and freed the planet's within the system. There is no worry there.” Lance gently ran his gloved hand through his son's soft hair. 

 

Those on the screen looked at him in shock.

 

“You have a kid?” Ah Hunk. 

 

Allura's face turned angry very quickly.

 

“You dare raise a child in this war? This is no place for a child! The child should be on a safe place, away from the war! You are only putting him in danger!” 

 

Behind his mask, Lance's face hardened. He covered Kai's ears.

 

“Listen here,  _ Princess Allura _ . You don't have the right to give me life lessons. As far as I'm concerned, you brought children into this war and forced the weight of the universe onto their shoulders. While they may be adults now, that changes nothing. Not only does my son have nothing to do with the war himself, he is in the safest place there could be. He is surrounded by the best soldiers in the universe, and they all care for him deeply. His father is the  _ White Paladin.  _ His grandfather is  _ The leader of the Blade of Marmora. _ He is the last of his kind. I rescued him from the arms of his dying mother before his planet exploded due to Galra. One would assume you would have sympathy for his situation. I have raised him for 20 Earthen months. You will not judge my parenting, or you will have more problems than just the empire.” 

 

The look on the Paladins’ faces…. Lance could almost laugh. If he wasn't horribly pissed. 

 

“Papa…” came Kai's soft voice. 

 

“What's wrong baby? Did the mean lady scare you?” When he got a soft little nod as the tears started back up, his head snapped back to the screen. 

“Pa.” Lance cleared his throat. “ _ Kolivan, _ I'm going to go back to my room to attempt to calm him down. Also try to take the nap I was about to take earlier before I was…. Interrupted. Because, as I'm sure the Princess would _ obviously _ know, raising a child while also protective the universe can be a taxing job.” Lance walked towards the door before he turned his head over his shoulder.

 

“At least, I'm sure her father would know. He did it after all. But she seems to make no complaints about him.” 

 

And he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I don't know how to add pictures? At least, not from my phone. Anyone know how?


	7. Chapter Seven

Lance huffed as he made his way across the ground. With a quick push off he was able to silently make his way through a window and into the building the planet's leader was being held hostage in. He brought out his dagger and soon watched as it flew through the air and into wires. 

 

The building went dark. His mask’s night vision comes on. Lance goes in.

 

He creeps around the corner, eyes set on the confused Galra looking around in the dark. A sly grin grew on Lance's face as he crept through the room. One by one the soldiers fell until all that was left was Lance and the leader. Lance rushed to get the alien out, grabbing his dagger as they ran. Once they were out, Lance let off the signal and White swooped down to get him. 

  
  
  


It wasn't until the planet was completely liberated that the five colorful Lions landed nearby. 

 

_ ‘My children’  _ White's voice was clear and Lance smiled softly as he softly ran his hand over hey console. 

 

“I'm sure there will be a meeting and then a feast. Plus I'm sure the Voltron Crew are confused as to why the planet they had probably come to rescue is already rescued. I know you usually come with me…. But stay. Be with your children. I'm sure they've missed you just as much as you've missed them.” Lance gave a final firm Pat to his Lion's panel below exiting. 

 

He would laugh at the faces of the Paladins if he could.

 

“We just got the distress signal merely a few Vargas ago! How could this be?” Allura stepped forward, speaking to Kolivan. Lance came to his side.

 

“That would be my doing, Princess Allura. Once White informed me of the signal I started planning with Kolivan. We decided to wormhole our way here. From there, it was pretty simple. The commander had the planet's leader held captive. Kolivan took his men to rid the city of Galra sentries and foot soldiers while I took care of the leader. From there it was just about cleaning up leftover bases and getting rid of those that were left.” Lance's voice, despite the voice changer, held an air diplomacy and strength. That didn't stop Allura from attempting to get into his face. 

 

“You should have waited for the Lions. You should have waited for the Castle. The mission would have been much easier and done more professionally, better planned. With Voltron we could have-”

 

“ _ Voltron was not needed _ .” Lance's voice was calm. Cool. Maybe a little too cool, seeing as it was ice cold. If it were not for his mask, he was sure even Kolivan would be unnerved by his cold stare. “The mission went perfectly. We planned it just fine. There were no casualties during our mission, as there typically would be with Voltron. And you want to talk about professionalism? You, Princess, are the one that, instead of being the kind diplomatic you try to appear to be, is fighting with the one who co-lead this successful mission. In front of the planet's leader, who I saved, might I add. “ Lance backed away from the steaming princess, allowing Kolivan to move in front of Lance.

 

“My son is correct. Azul makes a good point that Voltron was not needed. Which means that we are equal forces. This could allow us to free planets at twice the speed.” Kolivan's was firm. Allura finally backed off, though it was hesitant. 

 

“I expect much more communication between our forces, as to not waste each other's time going to planets that are already being freed. I assume you can also handle the diplomatic needs here. We are wasting time here. Let's go.” She marched the Paladins right back in. Lance huffed, waiting until she was gone.

 

“She fucking salty.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Once they were back at headquarters and the doors were open, Lance had a handful of 4 year old child. 

 

“Papa! I missed you!” 

 

Lance chuckled at Kai, picking him up. 

 

“I missed you more, Mijo.” Lance nudged his nose again his son's, receiving a giggle. 

 

Kai was getting so big. Even his tiny horns were bigger than they use to be. They came to dull little points now. Lance smiled as he saw his jacket wrapped around his son. Kai tends to wear it whenever Lance is on a mission. Even when he's not away, he sometimes See's Kai walking around with the extra length trailing behind him like a dress train. It warms his heart, seeing his little boy trying not to trip over the jacket. The jacket that's been passed through the boys in his family.

 

“How was staying with Tía Milrona all day? Did you have fun?” He was answered with an enthusiastic nod. 

 

“Yeah! She's teaching me how to draw!” Lance chuckled. 

 

“I bet you're going to be a great artist one day, Mi Sol.” Lance placed a kissed on his forehead and put him down.

“Papa has to talk to Abuelo. How about you go to our room and I'll be there in a little bit. I'll tell you more about your mom and your people.” Kai's eyes lit up, smiling wide. 

 

“I love you, Papa.”

 

“Papa loves you too, Kai.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Lance, the Paladins and the Princess are wanting to have a meeting at HQ. They will be here soon. Would you like me to watch Kai and keep him out of trouble, while the meeting is going on?” 

 

Lance sighed but nodded. “I would appreciate it, thank you. I wouldn't want him to witness anymore arguments.”

 

Lance changed from his training clothes, into his Paladin armor and special mask. Very reluctantly he headed to the control room. On his way he felt his arm being grabbed and he was tugged into an empty room. With a little push and shove he had the attached pinned against the wall. When he saw who it was he sighed. 

 

“Blue paladin. What is it that you want?”

 

“You can cut the bullshit Lance. Azul. Whatever. I just...I wanted to thank you, man. You got me to my sister. We have Dad. You...you have me a place in this war, and in this place I can keep Katie safe.”

 

Lance was frozen as he listened, grip loosening on the man. 

 

“You can't tell them.” Instead of confusion, Matt looked at him with understanding.

 

“I've known it was you for a while. I haven't told them yet, and I won't. You saved my life. I'll be happy to keep your secret. If you need anything just let me know. Let's get to the meeting before Allura bites my head off.” Lance let out a startled laugh of relief and patted Matt's helmet.

 

“Y-Yeah. Yeah. Let's go.” 

 

Matt and Lance chatted happily as they walked through the halls. They stopped outside the doors. 

 

“Now remember. I am Azul. You know nothing about me, really. Got it?” Matt grinned. 

 

“Got it.”

 

They walked through the door and the meeting began.

  
  
  
  
  


“No.” 

 

“White Paladin, Azul, we really nee-”

 

“Black Paladin, I believe you heard me the first time.”

 

Lance could not believe this shit. 

 

_ “We would like the White Paladin to come stay with us for a short time. He believe he would be valuable to a series of missions we are soon to embark on.” _

 

Bullshit. 

 

“If you need me for missions you can have me. But I don't see why I need to stay with you on your Castle. My Lion creates wormholes.”

 

Pidge was the one to sigh this time, adjusting her glasses. 

 

“We believe we are being tracked through the energy released through wormholes. It would be unsafe. That's why it will take a while to complete the missions, as well. We would have to travel the old fashion way.”

 

Lance wished they could see how pissed he was. 

 

“I have a  _ son _ here. I have  _ responsibilities _ . You can not expect me to actually agree to this. I am not a Paladin of Voltron. You have no control over me. I am the White Paladin. I am a member of the Blade of Marmora.”

 

I have rests on his shoulder and his relaxes slightly. He knows what's coming.

 

“Azul. There is important Intel on the planets that are a part of this mission. It is important for the Blades. I would like you to go with them. They assured me it will take no longer than two years. I will take responsibility for Kaisav. We will set up constant video discussions. Think of this as a Blade mission, rather than a mission for Voltron. We need the information.” Kolivan's voice was quiet as he talked to him, obviously trying to keep the conversation as quiet as possible.

 

Lance sighed, not letting the tears in his eyes fall as he turned back to the Castle residences. 

 

“I will assist you. But I have demands. First, I demand a room that locks. And the locks must not be able to be opened by anyone but me. Second, I need a mask that is capable of sleeping in. I am putting the Blue Paladin and only the Blue Paladin in charge off that. Third, if injured in battle, the Blue Paladin and only the Blue Paladin is to tend to me. He is the only one allowed to see my true race. Fourth, I will be able to have contact with my son whenever I so wish. And finally, no one is my leader.  _ I _ am my leader. You will not look down upon me.” That comment was pointed specifically at the Princess. “You will not attempt to control me. You will not force me into answering any questions I do not wish to answer. I train when I train, not whenever you want. You will not force me to do as you say. I will not tolerate it. I am not your responsibility. And neither is my business. Understood?” 

 

With affirmation from Allura and the others, Lance sighed, shoulders drooping as his mood plummeted. He turned towards Kolivan. 

 

“I've never spent more than a few months away from him. Pa….I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if something happens when I'm away. What if I never see him again? What if he hates me?” 

Surprising everyone that was not a Blade, Kolivan pulled the shorter man into an embrace. 

“He will understand, my boy. Just explain it to him. You will have your device where you may call or video him whenever you wish. He will be safe. I give you my word.” Kolivan's words were gentle. Lance finally let out a sniffle as he hugged his father figure back. 

 

“Please. I can't lose him.”

  
  
  
  
  


When all was said and done, Lance was given three varga to pack and say goodbye to his son. Lance sighed as he went into his room and smiled sadly as he saw Kai napping on the bed, jacket wrapped around him like a security blanket. 

 

This only made it harder for Lance. 

 

Sitting on the bed, Lance removed his mask and gently woke Kai up. The small boy blinked up at him sleepily. 

 

“Papa? Dinner time?”

 

Lance gave him a watery smile. 

 

“No, baby. Papa has to go on a mission. It's a big one, and it's… It's going to take a long time. Two years. I-I'll be gone for two years.” 

 

Kai looked up at him, confused. 

 

“Why?”

 

Lance pulled him into his lap, holding him tightly, speaking into his soft hair. Smelling it, memorizing it. A lump was in his throat.

 

“The Voltron people need me. They have a really big thing they have to do and I'm the best backup they can get. If they brought everyone, it would be too suspicious. Abuelo is going to take care of you. And I'm gonna call you guys everyday, got it?” He didn't need to hear the sniffles to know Kai was crying. 

 

He was going to break. Fuck. 

 

“Kai. Kai baby, please. I promise, I'm going to call. I'll be super safe. And when I come home, we're gonna cuddle until we're actually stuck to the bed, okay? Don't do this to me. The Blades  _ need _ the information. Abuelo said so. They're gonna take real good care of you. And you will have my jacket with you. I'll be with you the whole time, I promise. I love you.”

 

Kai was full on sobbing by now, and it was breaking Lance's heart. He hid his tears in Kai's hair, pressing kisses to the crown of his head. 

 

“I-I don't want you to leave, Papa.”

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

“I know. I don't want to leave either…. But I have to. But I promise I'll be back before you know it. I love you so much, Mi Sol.”

 

Kai sniffled as he hugged Lance with everything he had, tiny hands clutching into Lance's uniform. 

 

> “I love you too, Papa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying inm not crying I'm not crying I'mn ot cr yin g I'm not-


	8. Chapter Eight

As soon as Lance was showed to his room on the Castle he locked the door. He knew where everything else was, he didn't need a tour. He sat on the bed with his head in his hands. 

 

_ Two years.  _

 

Kai would be six, almost seven, by the time this was over.

 

Lance growled as tears stung at his eyes. Considering he hadn't taken his attire off, he simply snuck to the training room, weapons ready. 

 

“Commence training level 78.”

 

As the bots fell, he fell into his zone. 

 

He'd be okay. For Kai, he'd be okay.

 

He spent what felt like hours in the training deck. He made sure to rotate through his weapons, throwing daggers into the head of one bot while he shot another set with dual pistols. When he heard a sound by the door, another knife went flying in that direction, but this time Lance was smirking behind his mask as he threw it. It lodged itself in the wall beside Matt's head, clipping off a piece of hair. Matt screamed and Lance wish he had gotten it on video.

 

“ _ WHAT THE FUCK MAN?”  _

 

Lance just shrugged. “Shouldn't have interrupted my training. You're lucky I could tell it was an actual living person and not a bot behind me, or you'd be getting more than just a hair cut.” 

 

“And to think, I came in here to tell you I finished your damn mask. You  _ asshole. _ ” Lance just laughed. 

 

“I'll come see it in a bit. Did the team already eat?” Matt nodded. “Yeah, we just finished. I finished the mask before dinner. Though if I knew I was going to almost  _ die _ I wouldn't have come to tell you.” Matt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Lance laughed again. 

 

“I wouldn't kill you. Kai hasn't met his Tío Matt yet.” Lance smirked as he watched the other man's face light up. 

 

“I get to be one of his uncles? Really? Dude, that's so fucking cool! Thank you!” Lance grinned behind his mask, throwing his arm around Matt's shoulder. 

 

“Well, I think I'm done here anyways. How about I go grab some food to take back to my room, you meet me there with the nighttime mask, and we'll hangout. Cool?” Matt grinned, holding his fist out. Lance knocked his fist against Matt's in a fist bump. 

 

“Yeah, cool.”

  
  
  
  


“Okay so the voice distorter is on at all times, so you don't need to worry about whether you turned it on or not. There's a special lining at the bottom that bonds to your clothing, even sleepwear. It will only come off if you're the one removing it, it only reacts to your fingerprints. It has great circulation, so breathing should be fine. It filters air in whatever atmosphere you're in too, so yeah.” Lance chuckled as Matt listed off the functions of his new mask. 

 

“Matt, I only needed something to sleep in if the others become too nosy. You didn't have to do all this.”  The other have him a look. 

 

“Lance, you saved my life. You are letting me be the uncle of your child. You are just a great friend all together. This is the least you deserve. Now, you said we'd hang out. I happen to downloaded some alien version of Vines and-”

 

“Put that shit on Matthew.”

  
  
  
  


Lance's blade slashed against a Galran General's, fire burning around them as the planet was fought for. The Galra in front of him sneered at him, looking at him as if he were the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen.

 

“You will never be able to bring the empire down. You will fall your knees, begging for freedom as you watch worlds be destroyed. You will lose, Paladin.” The voice was gruff and cocky. Lance pushed the general back, blade smashing against his. Once the general had stumbled back enough, Lance jumped, flinging his foot into the General's face. The evil creature let out a grunt as his nose broke and he landed on his back.

 

Lance soon stood over him, a pistol now in hand as he aimed straight between the bastard's eyes. 

 

“No. I will not lose. The empire will fall to its knees before me. Sadly, you will not be there to witness it's demise.” The Galra lunged upwards just as Lance shot. The general went limp. 

 

Lance went onto his comms, opening a private channel between himself and Matt. 

 

“Hey, man. Tell the others the General has been handled. I'm going to call White back down and start putting out flames. I'm sure Blue would love to help her Mama.” 

 

“Copy that. Blue and I will get a headstart while you get in White. See ya out there dude.” The comm clicked off and Lance called for his lion, ready to just get this over with and get back to the Castle. He needed to call Kai.

  
  
  


“And then she taught me how to sharpen a blade!” Lance laughed at his now almost 6 year old son. 

 

“I hope you thanked her. Aunty Kro doesn't usually let people around her or her knives. Who knows, maybe she'll give you a blade like she did her son.” Kai looked at his father, his confusion coming through the screen.

 

“Aunty Kro has a son?” His eyes became excited. “Is he little like me? Can we play?” Lance smiled sadly. 

 

“Sorry baby, I don't think so. Her son is about Papa's age.” Lance thought of Keith. He may not be very happy with the Paladins, but Keith did deserve to know his mother….. Maybe he could mention her briefly. For now, he focused on his pouting son. 

 

“Don't worry baby. I'm sure we'll find a planet when I come home that will have plenty of kids to play with.” 

 

“I miss you, Papa.” Lance sighed, rubbing at his face to keep himself from tearing up at Kai's broken little voice. No five year old should sound like that, ever, in his opinion. 

 

“I miss you too, Baby. But don't worry. I'll be home before you know it, I promise. Now, I know that your birthday is in a few quintants…” Kai's bright orange eyes lit up. 

 

“And I told your Abuelo to give you your gift early. I want you to open our closet, okay?” He watched as his son walked away from the camera that was in their room. He heard the closet slide open and Kai let out a confused noise before coming back with a small, wrapped box. Lance grinned.

 

“Go ahead. Open it.” He watched as the little boy ripped into the wrapping paper and then lift the lid. Lance laughed as his son gasped. Kai's little hands pulled out a small blade uniform.

 

“Now. You obviously won't be going on missions for a long, long time. But, I know how much you've wanted to start training. I personally thought you were to young...I don't want you getting hurt. But a certain grandfather of yours convinced me otherwise. He said that, since you were turning 6 and becoming a big boy, you could start basic training.” The little boy giggled happily. 

 

“Thank you Papa! I love you!” Lance laughed. 

 

“I love you too, Mijo. Now, go try it on! And make sure the others know I want pictures!”

  
  
  
  


That had been nearly 5 months ago. Now his Lockscreen on his weird space phone was a picture of Kai being paraded around on Kolivan's shoulders, tiny marmora suit fitting him perfectly. He was constantly thinking Ragorniky for the picture.

 

Lance sighed as he relaxed on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had about an hour or so before a meeting on the castle's bridge. Kolivan was sending Blades to help with a mission, and they were going over plans. 

 

At least he had time to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I left it at a not exiting part. But don't worry. The next part dives right into the fun stuff ;).
> 
>  
> 
> Also!!! Where are my Shancers at? Because I'm starting a new story soon, and I'm sure y'all will love it ;;;;)


	9. Chapter Nine

As Lance walked down to the hangar to greet the Blade Members that Kolivan sent, Lance couldn't help but smile. He had, possibly, only 3 to 4 more months until he could leave this ship and go home to his son. He looked down at his phone as he entered the hangar, standing separate from the Paladins and Alteans. Behind his mask he smiled as he looked at the pictures that Niky had sent him over the time he'd been gone. 

 

He missed everyone so much. 

 

He looked up as one of their Smaller blade ships touched down. Kolivan hadn't told him who he was sending, but Lance hoped it was some of  _ his _ team. They always worked the best together. He stayed leaning against the wall as the others stepped forward to greet whoever stepped out. Maybe Atha would be there? Or Hinhur? Or-

 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you doing here?” 

 

To say Lance was panicked would be very correct. Because in front of him were Kolivan  _ and _ Ragorniky.

 

“Who's watching Kai? Pa, Niky, you're supposed to be at the base, watching him! Y-You promised me that you'd k-keep him _ safe.” _ Okay, he was starting to hyperventilate now, this wasn't good.  _ What if the Galra found and attacked the base, what if they take Kai. What if they-  _

 

Niky shook him harshly, pulling him from his mind.

 

“Azul, you know I would never allow anything to happen to my nephew.”

 

“Ragorniky is correct. Kai is fine. He is-”

 

“ _ Papa!”  _ A little voice shouted. There was the sound of small steps, running, and then a small weight was throwing itself at Lance. Lance's eyes were wide as they slowly looked down. Kai was clinging to his legs. Kai, in his little Blade uniform he got for his birthday and swimming in Lance's old jacket. Lance will never deny the sharp sob-laugh that escaped him as he scooped up his little boy, holding him tightly. Of course Kai would recognize him, even with his mask on. He always could. 

 

“Baby boy, oh, my baby. I missed you so much, I love you so  _ much _ .” Kai's hands were gripping Lance's uniform so tight, but he didn't mind. Not in the slightest.

 

“I missed you too, Papa.” Lance laughed as he swung his son around, forgetting anyone else in the room as he held his boy tightly. 

 

Their little bubble was shattered too soon. 

 

“ _ What the fuck is he wearing?”  _ Lance's head snapped to look at the Paladins, specifically the one whose voice was filled with venom.

 

“What do you mean, Red Paladin?”

 

“Where the fuck did you get that jacket? Why the fuck is that _ kid _ wearing it?” The whole team looked a combination of pissed, pained, and confused. Keith seemed to be their spokesperson, though. 

 

“I do not know what you're talking about.” He felt Kolivan and Niky come behind him, backup. The other Blades that had come,  _ his team _ , came to his sides, ready to defend their friend and his child. 

 

“You have no right to have that jacket in your possession. And that fucking kid shouldn't be wearing it.” This time, Pidge was the one that spoke up, eyes menacing. But now Lance was angry.

 

“Don't you _ dare _ speak to me in that tone of voice. And don't _ ever _ speak like that in the presence of my son. You do not decide what my rights are. My son is very attached to this jacket, and you will do nothing about it.”

 

They must not have even listened to him, as he watched different sets of hands lurch forward, trying to pry the jacket off his son's body. Lance quickly maneuvered himself away as his fellow Blades circled around him in protection, Kolivan and Niky closest to Lance. Kai was crying into Lance's shoulder, shaking. He practically growled, as he gently passed Kai to Niky and made his way back to the front of the Blades, standing chest to chest with the Red Paladin. 

 

“ _ Never _ touch my son again. Or there will no longer  _ be _ a Voltron. That jacket is  _ his _ and you do not get to just _ take it _ from him.” 

 

“No that jacket is not _ his.  _ It belongs to our  _ friend _ .”

 

“He was not your friend. If he was, you would have put more effort into looking for him. But instead, you quickly filled his position. You  _ replaced _ him. I have no grudge against Matthew himself, but you do not get to say you were friends. You do not get to rip that jacket,  _ my jacket _ , from my son's back. It does not belong to you.”

 

Shiro was the one that pushed himself forward this time, calm leader front gone and replaced with anger. His voice was low and heated.

 

“It is not your jacket or his jacket. You don't just get to keep it. You also don't deserve to talk about the old Blue Paladin as if you know anything about him or his relationship with us. I suggest you know your place.”

 

Lance straightened up, pulling himself to full height, allowing radiating authority. He crossed his arms. 

 

“My son's name is Kai. Kaisav-”

 

“Why do we fucking care what this brat's name is-”

 

Lance growled, tone turning  _ icy _ .

 

“Kaisav  _ McClain.”  _ Lance was done with their _ bullshit _ . He raised his hand to his mask, allowing it to disappear as he pressed against it, revealing himself. His tan face, littered with scars. His blue eyes that we're blazing with an angry fire, while still also hiding a haunted look, showing what he'd been through.

 

“And he will keep _ my _ jacket as long as he wishes. Do you have a  _ problem _ with that, Paladins? Or should we still argue what to do with  _ my _ jacket and _ my _ son?”

 

He crossed his arms once again as he stared down the shocked group of humans and Alteans. He stepped back as he saw Hunk try to come forward.

 

“ _ Lance-” _

 

“No,  _ Yellow Paladin, _ I don't want to hear anything. My fellow Blades and I will be in the training room.” Lance reached back, finally taking his sniffling son back into his arms. “Kaisav will be joining us, though I hope Kolivan has brought items for him.” He turned to Kolivan. “I really don't want him getting hurt, so it would be best if he had something to distract him.” Kolivan nodded.

“Of course, my son. I brought his Blade. He quite enjoys the, what you call, woodworking with it in it's smaller form.” Lance hummed,

“That'll be perfect. Let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNN
> 
> I've started on the first chapter of what will soon be a Shance story. Be ready. ;) The story will have very few tags, as to not give ANYTHING away. :::)))))


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, the Shance fic is started! First chapter is up! It's called 'Mirror' and if you like Shance and love stories, go check it out ;)

It took another day before Lance saw the Paladins again. He wasn't even avoiding them. He had Kai with him, and Kolivan and Niky steered him away whenever they got too close. They were probably afraid he may actually cut one of their heads off, which was reasonable. 

 

He knew he'd face to face them eventually, though. And the Blades would have to let him. That's why they were on the bridge now, his team behind him as can up, as he stood with Ragorniky on one side, Kolivan on the other, and Kai on his hip, mask on once again as he faced the Castle residences across from him. 

 

“I believe it's time we talk.” Lance started. He won't admit to anyone but himself and his Blade family how much it actually hurts to look into the Paladins and Alteans’ eyes, knowing that they know who he is now. Lance's eyes connected with Matt's and he nodded his head, telling him to come to him. The other humans looked on confused as the Blue Paladin moved to stand by Lance. 

 

“Matt? What are you doing?” Pidge's voice was confused and small. Lance grunted.

“Matt has known who I am all along. After all, I  _ am _ the one who got him out of the Galran prison we were both in. I was the one that released all the prisoners.”

 

He watched as a look of gratitude came to Pidge, as well as more hurt and anger at herself.  Lance turned to Matt, handing Kai to him.

 

“He has become one of Kai's many uncle's, as well. Kai loves him. He actually reminds me of you, Niky.” Lance's voice was fond as he turned to his other brother figure, putting a hand on his shoulder. Then his voice turned cold.

 

“But that's not what we're here to discuss. Paladins, Alteans. I'm sure you have questions.” And they did. Everyone was talking at once and Lance sighed. 

 

“One at a time, please. Or we will not be having this discussion at all.” Lance gave a grateful nod to Kolivan. “Thank you, Pa. Now. I believe it's most reasonable we start with the leader. Black Paladin.” He could tell it hurt them that he wasn't using their names. But I'm all honesty, he didn't care.

 

“How are you alive? We looked for you for  _ months _ , there were no traces of you anywhere, Lance.” Lance bristled, scoffing behind his mask. 

“One, do not call me Lance. I am Azul to you. Only those that care about me get to use my real name. Two, why does it matter that there were no traces? I am alive because I found reasons to keep pushing forward. First, it was you. You getting me out of there. I helped others escape, hoping to help others while I waited for you. Then Blue had a new Paladin, and the search seemed to stop, am I correct?” Lance didn't wait for an answer. “Then, helping others became my motivation. I didn't need you to come find me. I'd get myself out. Sure, I may have lost many things.” Lance looked down at his legs. The prosthetics had stayed covered by the White Paladin paladin armor he wore, so the Paladins probably didn't know about them. But that didn't matter. 

“But I've gained more than I lost. Which I guess is why I can't completely hate you all. If it wasn't for you, I would not be where I am. I would not be the best me I can be. I would not have my family. I would not have Kai. I would not have White.” At that, a small white cat jumped up to his shoulder, purring as it rubbed it's head against Lance's mask, earning her a chuckle from her paladin. The others stared. 

 

“So, in some form, I should thank you. But I also won't, for obvious reasons.” Lance reached up, scratching behind White's ears. “But none of this will hurt the Blade's alliance with Voltron. I would never be about to live with myself if I was the reason White could not see her children.” The cat made an unpleased sound, batting at Lance's mask, as if saying  _ ‘You stop that!’ _ . Lance allowed his mask to fall, a soft smile on his face as he gave pressed a loving kiss to her white fur.

  
  
  
  


After a few more hours, Lance felt it was about time to wrap up with the question answering.

 

“I'll allow for one more question.” The Princess was the one that moved forward this time, eyes set on the white form still on his shoulder. 

 

“I would like to know a bit about the White Lion. I did not know there was a sixth Lion. What separates this Lion from the others?” Lance almost rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, if it isn't obvious, she is more sentient than even the Voltron Lions. She has an actual mind of her own. She is the Voltron Lions’ mother figure. She is the ultimate leader of The Lions, and her paladin is the ultimate leader of Voltron.” Allura hummed. 

 

“And how is the Lion about to… Shapeshift?” Lance shrugged. “She loves me, and wants to be with me to protect me. She does what she wants, I'm not going to stop her.” 

 

That seemed to be enough, as Allura stepped back. One last voice spoke up. 

 

“Are you going to come back to us?” Lance would've thought Hunk to ask that question. But instead, it had been Keith. Lance sighed. 

 

“No, Red Paladin. Once our mission is over, I am going back to HQ. Back home. But, now that I think of it, I do have someone I would like you to meet.” Lance turned away from Keith's confused expression, grabbing onto Krolia's arm. He's known her for so long, she's part of his team, one of his best. And it was all too funny as he watched her stoic face turn into one of confusion and sight fear. She spent many nights asking about Keith, after Lance had told her about him, and they both figured out he was her son. 

 

“Keith, this is Krolia.” Lance tugged her forward. Keith's confusion grew.

 

“Nice to meet you. What is this about?” 

 

“She is my one of the best Blade's I know. With Niky on Pa's team instead of mine, she's easily my right hand, my second in command. I care about her a lot. She's almost like a mother to me, so she obviously means a lot to me. And I'd do anything to make her happy.”

 

“Lan-” “Quiet, Kro.”

 

“But why do I have to meet her-” 

 

“She's the original owner of your knife.” It took a second, but Lance could see the moment it clicked in Keith's head. 

 

“She's, my mother?” With a nod, Lance shoved Krolia forward. “I've been waiting to introduce you two. She deserves this. Treat her kindly, or I will slit your throat. Go...bond. The rest of us have planning to do to complete this mission.”

  
  
  
  


Three deca-phoebes later saw the mission finally happening, and it was a success. Once all was said and done, Lance was packing. A knock came at his door and he looked up to see Keith holding a sleeping Kai. Lance turned back to his items. 

“Just put him on the bed. I'm sure he'll be out for a while. I told Niky it would be ok to up his training slightly.” The Red Paladin did as he was told and then leant down on the floor, next to Lance. 

 

“Thank you.” Lance hummed at that.

 

“Why are you thanking me?”

 

“Just, for everything. You brought my mom to me. You've helped this team so much in the time you've been here. And I could always see the guilt they felt, hell I felt it, that they carried around after we stopped looking for you. Knowing you're alive, it helped. We really did miss you. And now we're proud of you, of seeing what you've become. You've become an amazing man, Lance. I mean, Azul.” Lance couldn't hide the small smile tugging on his lipsl, as he wasn't wearing his mask.

 

“Thank you, Keith.” He saw Keith's eyes widen with hope, as Lance used his actual name. “And, you can call me Lance. I trust you.” He gave the other man a quick pat on his shoulder before standing and stretching. 

 

“Oh, and you know one of my other team members? The one that's always with Kro? Axca?” Keith gave a nod and Lance turned away, walking to the door to hide his smirk.

 

“She's your sister.” And he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I know you guys won't like this..... But the next chapter is the epilogue, the end. I'm crying already.
> 
> But at least another story is already in the works, and I hope you like it. If you love shance, give it a read. If you love a good friendship between Lance and Keith, give it a read. There's only one chapter so far, but I promise it'll be good (I hope!). So go ahead and go to my Works and find 'Mirror' and give it a go :D 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget, I LOVE comments! Comments keep me going!


End file.
